In many applications, it is desirable to have a fuel filtration system in which the flow of fuel to an engine is prevented if no filter cartridge is installed of if an incorrect filter cartridge is installed. The operation of an engine with no filter cartridge installed or with an incorrect filter cartridge installed may result in a degradation of engine performance or permanent damage to the engine.